


April Fool’s: Take four

by valantha



Series: Fun with drabbles [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e17 The Team, F/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Season/Series 04, the lighthouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valantha/pseuds/valantha
Summary: Really, Elena only has herself to blame. She started it.Three Yoyomack April Fool's Day Pranks.





	April Fool’s: Take four

Mack placed the slice of bread on his roast beef sandwich and sighed. After being captured by Hydra, then being rescued by Daisy’s team –- by Elena –- then locking down the base, it had been a long-ass day.

He felt a draft on his neck. These old bases were harder to maintain than the aircraft carriers.

Mack picked up his sandwich and took a bite. Horseradish! Gah! He glared in disgust, what? How?

Laughter attracted his attention. Elena stood in the doorway, holding a dirty butter knife.

A grin spread across his face.

“I said I’d get my revenge for ‘Yo-yo.’”

* * *

Elena nodded to one of her neighbors, sitting on his stoop, as she dug around in her purse for her keys. She unlocked the front door to the three-story walk-up S.H.I.E.L.D had selected for her.

She clomped up the stairs. When she reached her apartment door, something felt off. She checked her watch: No intrusions detected.

She unlocked her door and cautiously opened it a crack. No penny. Someone _had_ gotten into her apartment.

Taking a deep breath, she kicked open the door and threw on the lights.

Her apartment was full of thousands of green balloons.

“Turtleman!”

She smiled.

* * *

“Mack?” Elena said, “After work I need to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

The whole time he was smashing rocks for Grill, Mack was focused on what Yo-yo might need to share.

Finally, Grill let him go and he rushed through The Exchange. He pulled up short outside the rooms Tess had secured for them. A dozen children ranging in age from 7 to 14 played in the hallway.

_What?_

Elena walked through the throng. “These are our grandchildren.”

Mack’s brain shorted out.

Elena’s grin grew broader and broader. “April Fool’s!” 

She gave the children orange slices. He still couldn’t think.


End file.
